


Engaged!

by Killer_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy FrostIron, FrostIron - Freeform, FrostIron engagement, Gen, Short FrostIron, Tony proposes to Loki, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: A very short, very fluffy FrostIron.Tony asks Loki to marry him by playing a game. What better way to propose to the god of mischief?





	Engaged!

Tony sat with his arm around Loki, on top of the tower.  
“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” He whispered. Loki looked around.  
“No.” He finally said. Tony looked at him.  
“Why not?” He asked.  
“The stars. I never realised how beautiful they were until they were hidden from my eyes.”  
Tony looked up. Tonight was particularly cloudy, or perhaps particularly smoggy. Greyish white glare stared back at him.  
“I didn’t mean the sky. Look out at the city.” He said. Loki looked.  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”   
Loki shook his head.  
“It still doesn’t seem beautiful to me.”  
“You’ll see it one day, I promise.”

 

A year later, Tony pulled Loki by the hand.  
“Come on, hurry up. I’m hungry.” He complained. Loki rolled his eyes as Tony finally let go to let him into the car.  
“I still don’t see why you’re making such a fuss over this new restaurant.” He said as Tony started the engine.  
“It’s supposed to be really good. We could always get take out and go for a picnic if you don’t want Italian.” He said. Loki shook his head.  
“I’ll deal with it. Maybe I’ll like it.”

The two men sat at the table for two, the remains if of their (average tasting) dinner still on the plates in front of them.  
“So, darling, how was your day?” Tony asked.  
“Don’t call me ‘darling’. Not in public.” Said Loki. Tony sighed inside. Loki was still stubborn as a mule.  
“Alright, darling, I won’t. So, how was your day?” He asked again. Loki rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“My day was rather mediocre, to be honest.” He finally said. Tony smiled.  
“Another day wasted reading?” He asked. Loki gave him a look.  
“A day spent reading wouldn’t be wasted or mediocre.” He said.  
“Not to you, anyway. It’s hard to get your head out of those books sometimes!”  
Both of them were painfully bad at small talk.  
“How was your day?” Loki asked.  
“Up until now, boring.” Tony replied.  
“Why not now?”  
Tony grinned.   
“Because now I’m staring at you with tomato smeared all over your face.”  
Loki quickly snapped a napkin to his mouth.  
“Kidding, kidding.” Tony laughed. Loki’s expression was annoyed, but also amused.   
“Come on. Time to go.” Tony said, standing up.  
“Why?” Loki asked. Tony walked over to his side of the table and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
“That would be telling, princess. Let’s just get out of this place. It’s terrible.” He said. Loki stood.  
“That I can agree with.” He finally said.  
Tony took his hand again as they left.

Once again, they sat on top of the tower. Tony put down his empty wine glass.  
“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” He asked. Loki looked up.  
“No, not up there. Look out there.” Tony said, turning Loki’s head so he looked out at the city and not at the sky.  
“Look closely. You’ll see it.” He whispered. For the first time, Loki seemed to look properly.  
“Yes, I see it. A hard beauty, a cold beauty, but a beauty all the same.” He murmured, his eyes alight with a sort of wonder.  
“I knew you’d see it one day.” Tony grinned. They were silent for a few moments.  
“Let’s play a game.” Tony said suddenly. Loki looked at him.  
“A game?” He asked sceptically.   
“Yeah, a game. It’s a question game.” He said.  
“What’s it called?” Loki asked.  
“It’s called ‘Are you? Do you? Will you?’ Want to play?” He said, playing with Loki’s tie.  
“Fine.” Loki said.  
“Close you eyes.” Tony said, smiling. Loki closed them.  
“Ready?” He asked. Loki nodded.  
“Alright, let’s start. Are you who you want to be?”  
A pause, then   
“Yes.”  
Tony grinned.  
“Do you have scars?”  
“Yes.”  
“Will you ever try to hide those scars?”  
“No.”  
Tony kept grinning.  
“Are you perfect?”  
“No.”  
“Do you want to be perfect?”  
Loki smiled, his eyes still closed.  
“No.” He said.  
“Will you promise me that you’ll never try to change how perfectly imperfect you are?”  
“Yes.”  
Tony fumbled with something in his pocket.  
“Are you happy?” He asked.  
Loki seemed to think about it.  
“Yes.” He whispered.  
“Do I make you happy? Truly?”  
Loki didn’t hesitate this time.  
“Yes.”  
“Will you marry me?”  
Loki opened his eyes and saw the ring.  
“Yes.”


End file.
